The Love of A Brother
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: Hao has always loved Yoh, in his own twisted way, but now Yoh has been captured and Hao wants to show just how much he loves him. Will Yoh survive his brother's "love"? HaoYoh/Slight RenYoh/Rape/Bond/Angst


Hey! Me again! Yeah, Kyuu-chan here and I'm here with my Shaman King one-shot. I'm just testing to see how popular Shaman King still is, so here goes nothing!

Warning: This is YAOI Fanfiction! No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! HaoYoh/Incest/Twincest/BoyXBoy love/Yaoi/Rated M/Graphic/Non-con/Bond/Angst

Summery: Hao has always loved Yoh, in his own twisted way, but now Yoh has been captured and Hao wants to show just how much he loves him. Will Yoh survive his brother's "love"? HaoYoh/Slight RenYoh/Rape/Bond/Angst

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Shaman King, because it's kicks ass, but I don't and that is sad…poor me T^T

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts"_

"_Imagination/Flashback"_

-666-

**The Love of a Brother**

Hao POV

The hall was cold and damp as I practically skipped down in my dungeon. The walls and floor were made of gray-ish green stone with only torches every few feet for light. Usually I wouldn't be down here, especially when it was winter like it was now. It made the dungeon much colder and I despised the cold, but right now, even the bitter cold had nothing on my good mood.

"_Yoh's here!" _I thought smiling in delight, my plan had worked perfectly.

Yoh, my dear, sweet sibling. Yoh, the other half of my soul and the sweetest person, shaman or otherwise, I had ever met. For fifteen years, I had been forced to watch from a far as my dear Yoh grew without knowing my love, but ever since he had joined the Shaman King Tournament, I had been allowed to see, talk and even be near Yoh without worrying about the Asakura family interrupting.

"_But! That doesn't matter anymore!" _I scolded myself, stopping to shake my head, making my hair whirl around my head in a chocolate wave before I continued walking.

I wore my usual poncho, jeans, earrings, gloves and boots, but I also had a tray full of food and a container full of water in one hand and a medical kit in the other. I giggled as the air grew colder, but I was unaffected since I was practically a walking furnace. The Spirit of Fire was inside my body right then, keeping me warm. I frowned when I remembered Yoh's spirit, Amidamaru, couldn't do that. I sighed before brightening up.

"_That only gave Yoh more reason to join me. I'd happily keep him warm at night. Especially in the dead of winter!" _I thought happily as I approached the cell.

The dungeon was under the huge castle I had bought quite a while ago for a home base. It was about three stories with a pool and was even on it's own private island. We were currently in the middle of the Indian Ocean, off the coast of Tokyo. Currently it was only me, Yoh and Opacho here, all my other followers were traveling the world. Ever since my failed attempt to become Shaman King and my failed attempt to swallow Yoh's soul three months ago, I had been planning, searching, and waiting.

Yes, I still wished to merge with Yoh, but my ideas on how to do that had changed. I no longer wished him to be reabsorbed into my body. No, I wished for him to be my twin, my lover, _my slave. _My smile turned into a smirk.

"_Yes, Yoh will be mine. Only mine. No one else, not even dear, sweet Ren will have him like I will. He will submit to me or I will force him." _I thought calmly.

"_Three months of careful planning, three months of waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch him away and finally, he's mine." _I thought as I approached his cell and stood before the rusty, steel door that separated me from my otouto.

I placed the medical kit down on the ground before reaching behind me and pulling out a single key from my back pocket. It was old and rusted, much like the door, and my smile widened. Finally all my hard work was coming together and I was giddy like a school girl. I easily opened the door and replaced the key in my pocket before grabbing the kit from the floor and entering the room. I smiled as I looked around, my eyes landing on the limp form of my otouto, Yoh.

The room itself was small and bare, made of the same stone as the hallway with only two torches on either side of the room for light. Besides that, Yoh was the only thing inside. He was chained near the back wall, his arms bound above his head, connecting to the ceiling, leaving him a few inches off the floor. His feet were also chained to the floor. Yoh's head was bowed and even in the semi-darkness, I could see the blood that was matted to the back of his head.

He wore his normal open, rolled up sleeves shirt, green pants, bear claw necklace and wooden sandals. I noticed his headphones were gone and smiled, oh how I hated human technology. Slowly I approached Yoh, my heart pounding in my chest. This was it, all my dreams and desires coming to life and I was excited, but first, to wake him up.

"Oh Yoh, come out and play!" I whispered in his ear and he began to stir.

-666-

Yoh POV

My head pounded as I slowly came out of unconsciousness. Immediately I could tell something was wrong, even in my half conscious state of mind. First it was cold. Not cold as in "I left my window open again" cold, but cold as in "I fell asleep in a field in the middle of winter" cold. The second thing I noticed, my arms and head hurt like HELL!

I experimentally shifted and groaned when pain raced through my arms and head like lightening. Ok moving, not a good idea. Third thing I noticed was someone was talking to me, even if it was muffled and annoying to my ears.

"_Oh Yoh, come out and play!" _the voice said and slowly my brain put a face to that voice, a face that looked too much like my own.

My eyes snapped open and my head jerked up, the pain was ignored as I looked into the identical eyes of my brother, Hao. One thought came to mind right then.

"_Oh shit!" _

-666-

Hao POV

The sight of an identical pair of chocolate brown eyes staring straight into my own made heat begin to curl in my gut like a snake ready to strike, but I calmed my desires as I smiled sweetly at my brother, his eyes full of worry and fear.

"Good afternoon, otouto! My, you slept quite a while!" I said pleasantly and he glared at me.

Well I couldn't really call it a glare since it really had no hatred or rage behind it, but I'll admit he looked very cute trying to be threatening. I chuckled under my breath as I bent down and placed the food, water and medical kit on the ground before straightening back up and looking him in the eye. He looked back at me, no longer glaring, just looking confused.

"Why am I here, Hao? Where is Anna and Manta?" Yoh yelled and I frowned before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the cell.

Yoh's head whipped to the side before slowly he turned back to look at me and my raised hand, the hand that had just slapped and reddened his right cheek. He looked more confused and even hurt and I sighed before cupping his face with my hands and rubbing his now bruised cheek with my thumb, making his wince in pain.

"You should know better than to shout at your elders, Yoh. It's rude." I said calmly before bending over and opening the medical kit, keeping one hand on his cheek.

I grabbed a roll of bandages, a cloth, and some disinfectant before straightening up and smiling gently at him.

"Now be good while your aniki bandages you up, okay?" I asked closing my eyes and smiling.

Yoh said nothing and I opened my eyes and got to work. I moved his head around a bit so I could see the cut that I was trying to clean. It was on the back of his head, just under the top of his head. I poured some disinfectant on the cloth and, moving his hair out of the way, rubbed it on the slight cut, making him hiss in pain. I gently cleaned the wound before throwing the bloody cloth to the ground and getting out the bandages. I wrapped them around his head before tying it off. I smiled at him after I had backed up.

"Feeling better?" I asked and he slowly nodded, slightly scared of being unable to protect himself around me.

"_Much better. Soon he'll understand that as long as he is a good little brother, he won't get hurt." _I thought as I closed the medical kit after putting the bandages away and grabbed the water.

"Alright Yoh, now I want you to ask politely for something to eat or drink. If you're good, you'll be fed and hydrated. If not…well I'm sure you won't die if you don't eat or drink for a few hours." I instructed and he blinked at me with those big, innocent eyes.

Yoh gulped and looked away, obviously upset about having to ask to be fed. I sighed before looking up at him through my bangs, both hands gripping the container so hard, my knuckles were white.

"Yoh, I don't want to starve you. I love you, Yoh, but if you aren't good, bad things happen." I said calmly and he looked at me, eyes searching mine before he looked away again.

I frowned at his silent refusal before collecting all the stuff I had brought down and walked away. At the door, I looked over my shoulder and glared, making him flinch.

"You brought this upon yourself, Yoh." I muttered before leaving.

-666-

The Next Day

Normal POV

Yoh slumped in his chains. His arms and head still ached and a deep hunger was clawing at his stomach. His mouth was like cotton and he longed for a warm meal and bed. He shivered as the door to his cell opened and he watched Hao come in, once again with food, water and a medical kit. Hao said nothing, but placed the food and water down before opening the medical kit.

He went straight to work on Yoh's bandages and Yoh almost wished he'd talk. After replacing his bandage and cleaning up, he grabbed the food and once more stood before his sibling.

"Yoh, I'm only going to ask one more time. Ask me politely for food and water and I will give them to you. Refuse again and I will be forced to punish you." Hao said in a very calm, but chipped voice.

Yoh was silent, he refused to give into Hao. Nothing Hao could say would make him to give in. After a few moments, Hao seemed to get this and he glared hatefully, throwing the food and water to the side, sipping it everywhere and grabbing his twin's face with one hand.

"I refuse to have you disobey me, Yoh! I am the OLDER brother! You are MY younger sibling! You will understand this, Yoh!" Hao yelled in his face before throwing his face aside.

With that, Hao began to beat his twin, forcing Yoh to cry out in pain when he felt the powerful blows. A crack echoed throughout the room and Yoh scream as blood trickled down from his broken nose. Tears slowly rolled down his face and finally Hao stopped. Yoh's face was red, black and blue, one eye swollen shut. The rest of his body was not much better. One last glare and Hao stomped out, leaving Yoh alone in the semi-darkness and in pain.

-666-

Hao's POV

I stomped through my castle, marching towards my room with a purpose. When I finally got to the door, I threw it open and slammed it shut after entering. The room itself was rather big and nicely decorated. A four post bed stood against the back wall and plush carpeting felt good under my feet. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, warming the room quite nicely, but I ignored all those comforts as I began to pace my room, my rage boiling over the surface. Finally I could take no more and screamed out my rage.

"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE ME, YOH! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed before walking over and throwing myself on my bed, my rage slowly melting away leaving me exhausted and I quickly fell asleep.

-666-

The Next Day

Yoh slowly awoke to the feeling of laying down on his back and it took him a while to notice that he was no longer in pain. After a few unsuccessful attempts to open his eyes, he finally got one opened and was surprised to see Hao sitting beside him, holding one of his hands in both of his. He could tell Hao had been here a while and he was relieved to finally be taken down off the chains. His whole body ached.

"Oh Yoh, I'm so sorry!" Hao whispered when he finally noticed Yoh was awake.

He slowly rubbed Yoh's numb fingers, allowing his brother some time to relax. Hao felt horrible after what happened yesterday and had immediately come down here to clean up and care for his twin.

"You should have listened to me, Yoh! This wouldn't have happened if you had listened!" Hao reminded and Yoh just nodded, too tired to really care.

Hao smiled at his twin, happily thinking Yoh was finally starting to see things his way, not noticing that Yoh probably nodded just to go back to sleep. He quickly remembered the food and water he had brought down and without even asking, helped his twin drink the life giving liquid and eat the porridge Hao had brought. With a kiss to his forehead, Yoh fell back asleep.

-666-

The next time Yoh woke up, he was chained up again, but feeling better than before. That was until Hao appeared again, bring food and water only. He looked like he had the first time, angry. Yoh felt a shiver of fear go through him when he realized that Hao probably was as everyone described him to be, insane. I mean how else could he be kind and caring one day and furious the next? Yoh looked at his twin, his eyes pleading for mercy, but Hao was merciless.

"Ok, Yoh. Since you were so good yesterday, I am going to try not to get mad at you today. I don't want to hurt you again when you finally got all healed up. So I'm going to ask one, last time. Ask me for some food and I will gladly give it to you." Hao said, his voice barely hiding his rage.

Yoh's mind went blank with fear. As much as he wanted food and didn't want to be beaten again, he refused to beg his twin for it. Yoh bowed his head and stayed silent. He squeezed his eyes shut as the food and water dropped from Hao's hands, slipping all over the floor, and Hao clenched them at his sides, both starting to smoke before bursting into flames. Yoh bit his lip as Hao grabbed either side of his hips, going under his loose shirt to burn the skin underneath as he leaned over and began to whisper harshly in his ear.

"You shouldn't have refused me, Yoh." Hao said and with that, the pain began.

-666-

Three weeks had past since then and Yoh was on the verge of a break down. Hao's constant mood swings made it difficult to deal with him and unconsciousness is something Yoh was quickly finding much more pleasant than reality. Depending on Hao's mood was how Yoh is treated. Some days he was sweet Hao, the loving brother Yoh always wanted. He would take him down for the chains, bandage up any of his wounds, apologizing the whole time and would feed him. Sometimes he would even hold him or sing lullabies to Yoh as he drifted to sleep

Most days though he was cruel Hao, who beat Yoh if he refused to give into his brother. Those days he would burn, punch or even slice Yoh with a knife he kept on his person just for that reason. Those days Yoh would cower in fear at the sight of Hao's insane eyes and smile. Those days are what Yoh feared most, but he still refused to give in, waiting for his friends to rescue him. It was one of those days Hao did the unthinkable.

-666-

Yoh hung limp in his chains, his body littered with burns, bruises and cuts. The bandages covered most of them since Hao had been Sweet Hao yesterday. He had even gotten to eat, but today he knew Cruel Hao would be back. Hao was never Sweet Hao two days in a row and sure enough, Hao came stomping in. He had no food or water, he had given up on that a week ago.

Instead he just stood before Yoh, glaring hatefully at his sibling, who flinched and looked away, shaking.

"Ok Yoh, I'm done. I refuse to be ignored anymore! YOU. ARE. MINE!" Hao hissed as he stalked forward and grabbed Yoh's chin roughly in his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Now all I need to do in claim what is mine." Hao whispered with a cruel smile and Yoh's breath hitched as his eyes widened as Hao pulled out his knife.

Yoh's eyes squeezed shut as Hao began to cut off his shirt, not even caring that he was slicing into Yoh's skin with each cut. When his shirt was gone, he opened his teary eyes as Hao leaned forward and began to lap up the blood, the entire time looking Yoh in the eyes. Without warning, he bit into Yoh's chest, right around his nipple and Yoh's head was thrown back as he cried out in pain. Hao moved his knife to Yoh's pants and cut through the zipper and button, making the loose pants fall to Yoh's ankles. Yoh's eyes widened in horror when Hao suddenly turned him around and ripped through his boxers, finally understanding what Hao was after.

"HAO! NO! PLEASE, GOD NO!" Yoh screamed when the shock finally wore off and Yoh began to thrash around, but Hao grabbed his hips and held him tight as he pressed against his back and began to whisper in his ear.

"You brought this upon yourself Yoh. I tried to help you, to teach you to be a good baby brother, but no. You refused to listen and I'm done talking. You will understand you are mine and this is the only way to show everyone else!" Hao whispered as he moved his hand down and pulled open his own pants, letting his own straining want out with a sigh of pleasure.

"H-Hao? W-What are you…?" Yoh started, but froze when he heard the knife drop to the ground at his feet.

Hao reached around and rubbed his hand along Yoh's chest, collecting some of his blood before coating his cock in it and pressing it against Yoh's virgin opening. Hao smiled as he realized he was finally going to claim what was his. With that, he thrusted in. As Hao moaned with pleasure, Yoh screamed with pain, tears streaming down his bruised face. Yoh bowed his head and began to weep, his body ached with pain, but nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Without waiting another moment, Hao began to move roughly in and out, moaning his pleasure as Yoh begged, screamed and cried his pain.

"P-Please! Hao, please! No more! It-it-it hurts! IT HURTS!" Yoh cried as he tried to twist and arch away, but Hao began to move faster and harder, forcing Yoh's body back with every thrust.

"No! Never, Yoh! You are mine! Finally all mine!" Hao yelled as he moved against his sibling, taking pleasure from his brother's body.

Blood trickled down Yoh's thighs and coated Hao's member, making it easier to move, but it did nothing to stop the pain. His blood dripped onto the floor and strained his ruined shirt, pants and boxers. Yoh bowed his head, his mind shattering as the tears dripped onto the floor and mixed with the blood. He could no longer deal with the pain, humiliation or horror of it all. He just wished to die, to leave and never return to this place again. Yoh's eyes glazed over and his soul hid itself deep into his mind, never to be seen again.

Hao began to pant harder, sweat covering his body as he neared his completion. Oh some part of his mind told him he had gone too far, but he cared not now. Yoh was finally his.

"_At long last! Yoh is finally mine! I have claimed his innocence, his virginity. He belongs to no other!" _Hao thought and with that last thought, he exploded inside Yoh's tight channel, filling it with his seed.

Hao bent over Yoh's form, panting as he tried to regain his mind. Finally he pulled out and noticed, with some amusement, that Yoh's blood and his cum had mixed together and was now dripping down his legs. Yoh hung lifeless, not moving or even twitching, but Hao didn't care. He easily unchained Yoh with a snap of his fingered and watched as Yoh dropped to the ground and lay unmoving in a puddle of his own blood, almost completely naked, except for the pants around his ankles. He slowly took off his poncho and threw it over Yoh's naked form before tucking himself away, unconcerned for the blood that covered his dick.

With that he left, closing the door with a bang and went upstairs. With that he went to his room, got under the covers and fell asleep, his mind replaying every scream, plead and cry.

-666-

The next morning Hao awoke somewhat happily, though at first he had no idea why. As he sat up and moved to get off the bed, he felt something…weird covering his cock. Blinking in confusion, he opening his pants only to gasp in horror at the dry blood that covered him and stained the inside of his pants. His mind went off in leaps and bounds, wondering how this could have happened before yesterday came back to him. His eyes widened and he raced to the bathroom, cleaned himself off with a wet towel, burning his pants, raced out, got dressed and ran down to the dungeons.

"_No, no, no, no! This isn't what I wanted! I wanted Yoh to give into me, want me as much as I did him. I did not want to rape him! NO!" _Hao thought as he ran to Yoh's cell, nearly dropping the key and opened the door.

It was like a torture chamber. The floor was covered in blood and Yoh still lay where Hao had left him last night. Hao stood at the door, horrified he had done this to the one he loved.

"Y-Yoh?" Hao asked timidly, waiting, hoping for a reply.

All he got was silence. Yoh didn't even move as he slowly walked forward and without care for his pants, dropped to his knees by his head. He gasped at the dull, blank chocolate eyes that looked back at him and he felt tears well up.

"Y-Yoh…oh Yoh." Hao whispered as he reached over and gathered Yoh in his arms, making sure to keep the poncho wrapped tight as he stood up and walked out of the cell.

He walked past Opacho in the hall, but the young African boy said not a word, understanding that Hao couldn't speak right then. He carried his sibling to his room and into his bathroom. He sat Yoh gently down on the floor, allowing him to lean against the wall, making sure he sat on the poncho so not to stain the floor with the still wet blood and cum that trickled down from his opening and dried against his thighs and ass. Yoh still said nothing, eyes downcast. Slowly Hao filled his tub and when the water was warm enough, unwrapped Yoh from his cocoon and placed him in the water.

He gently cleaned Yoh, talking to him in a soft, loving voice, trying not to cry as the tears slid down his face.

"Yes, that's right, Yoh. Aniki is here to help you. Aniki loves Yoh, yes he does. Yoh, my Yoh. My sweet, little Yoh." Hao chanted, wishing Yoh would speak and finally Yoh looked at him.

Hao froze as one of Yoh's hands came out of the water, now tinted red, and placed it on his cheek. They sat like that, neither one moving or speaking, but finally Yoh spoke.

"Yoh is sorry, Aniki. Please don't be mad at Yoh anymore. Yoh will be good. Yoh will be a good otouto, Yoh promises." Yoh said as tears welt up and he wrapped his arms around the frozen Hao, whispering over and over that he would be "a good otouto".

Slowly, Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh and began to sob into his shoulder. He had broken Yoh.

-666-

Six Years Later

Six years had past since that fateful day and still Yoh had yet to return to himself. After the rape, Yoh refused to leave Hao side, even after his friends had come to save him. The horror and shock on their faces when Yoh had appeared at his side, dressed all in black, was still stuck in Hao's mind. After that, he had easily killed them all and when the Shaman King Tournament came around a year later, he and Yoh had won without a hitch. Now Hao ruled the world with Yoh, his faithful lover, at his side.

-666-

Hao stood on top of a burning New York building, watching as all the little humans run around, trying to save themselves. He smiled at the sight, his eyes glistening in the night, but his smile got wider when a young male appeared by his side and took his hand in his own.

"You left without Yoh again." Yoh muttered as he stood beside his aniki, talking in his normal, emotionless tone in his normal third person speak, two habits he had developed after the rape.

Yoh no longer cared for the humans, shamans or spirits of this world. He only cared for Hao and that made Hao proud, but sad at times too. He squeeze his otouto's hand and pulled him into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He nuzzled Yoh's cheek and neck before whispering in his ear.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so cute." Hao whispered as Yoh rested his head against Hao's chest, his now shoulder length hair swishing in the wind.

Yoh said nothing, but cuddled closer and Hao chuckled before disappearing in a swirl of fire. They reappeared into their bedroom back at the castle and Hao immediately took Yoh's mouth with his own. Yoh moaned and relaxed against him, practically melting in his arms. Hao growled and grabbed his twin's arms before walking him back until he fell on to the bed. Hao licked his lips at the tempting sight of Yoh all flushed and spread out for him on their bed before he pounced.

"Hao, Yoh's hungry!" Yoh said and Hao shivered, knowing his twin was not hungry for food.

He wasted no time in destroying their clothing, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. With tender and care, Hao licked three of his fingers and pushed one into his brother's channel and groaned.

"Even after six years, you're still so tight, Yoh!" Hao said as he leaned down and began to bite and nip at Yoh's neck and nipples, making him cry out his little cute noises of pleasure.

"Oh…OH! H-Hao! *mew* That feels sooooooooooooo goooooooooood! Yoh wants MORE!" Yoh purred/screamed as Hao found his G-spot and began to add the second finger.

Hao kissed, licked and sucked on every piece of skin he could reach. From Yoh's ears to his belly button and back up, never touching Yoh's cock, no matter how much he pleaded. Hao was cruel like that, but he would never hurt his brother, no never again. Hao too had changed. His cruel, violent side was left for dealing with humans, never seen around Yoh.

Yoh still got scared every time he saw his brother angry and always began to plead and cry that he would be "good" and not to "hurt Yoh". Hao growled as he harshly licked at Yoh's nipple making him moan and arch to him. After sometime of foreplay and teasing, Hao began to grow impatient and added the third finger, soothing the hurt with tender kisses. By now, both brothers were hard and wanting.

"HAO! PLESE!" Yoh finally cried as a spark of life appeared in those dull eyes before disappearing again and Hao wasted no time.

He slammed into Yoh, making him howl in pain before beginning to thrust. Yoh just waited, panting in pain and pleasure before Hao shifted and BAM!

"HAO! HAO, HAO! ANIKI!" Yoh cried as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and began to move against him.

Soon they began to come to their climax and with one huge thrust, they both came with a cry of each other's name. Hao slumped over Yoh's body, keeping him warm before moving away. He helped his now sore otouto under the sheets and then got under himself. Yoh immediately curled up in his arms and fell asleep. Hao rested his head on top of Yoh's and wrapped his arms around him before smirking.

"_I have the world. I have my followers and now I have Yoh. I'm finally satisfied." _Hao thought before falling asleep.

With that the fire in the fireplace slowly began to dwindle and die, leaving the room in complete darkness.

_The End_

-666-

Wow very…morbid…Damn…I feel all depressed now. Oh well! I hope you all liked and I am now taking requests! Ja ne!


End file.
